Another Two Tailed Fox
by Dynamo the Fox
Summary: Tails meets another fox and becomes a friend of him. The new fox is accepted in the Sonic gang. But have they fallen for the same girl?
1. A Mysterious Character

**Another Two-Tailed Fox**

**CH. 1 - Strange Meeting**

**Ok, since I've pretty much aba****ndoned my first story (lack of inspiration) I've decided to move on to another.**

**I DO NOT OWN: SONIC CHARACTERS**

An orange kitsune yawned as he awoke from his deep slumber. The sun was just starting to rise. This fox wakes up early. He climbed out of his rocket bed and slipped on some slippers. Down the stairs he went, getting ready to make some breakfast. Within minutes you could hear the sizzling of delicious bacon. He took his cooked bacon and sat down at his table. "MMM! Good thing I learned how to cook!" He applauded himself. The truth was that was all he learned. Then Miles "Tails" Prower remembered he needed parts for his improvements on his beloved Tornado. "I better get going if I want to get most of it finished today!" and thus, he scarfed down the rest of his breakfast, slipped on some shoes, and headed out the door, forgetting to lock it.

LATER THAT DAY

"Well, that looks like the rest of the parts I need! Better get home so I can get to work!" he stated as he started to walk home. (The Tornado could not be used due to the improvements needed) As he was walking, he heard a yell.

"Hey you stupid mutant freak! READY FOR A BEATING?" a male voice called.

"No? Well then, GET HIM BOYS!" another spoke.

Tails turned around so fast there was a blur. He was ready to show anyone who called him a freak just what he was made of. (LOL Sonic Heroes!) He saw no one. "Trying to mess with me?" he yelled to try and scare the gang off. Still no one. He heard some rustling in an alley, and immediately ran over to it. He then saw what the problem was. Tails was not the fox being called a freak. In the alley stood a gang of bears beating up a poor red fox with blood stains, tufts of hair ripped, and a black eye. The bears were distracted by Tails, and the red fox used it to his advantage and whacked two of the bears with a bat from a dumpster. The other two bears turned around just to get whacked also. Suddenly the red fox jump into a broken window and disappeared.

Tails slowly entered the abandoned warehouse and search for the mysterious kitsune. His eye only caught a glimpse of him flying out of another window. Wait, flying? He was a fox….. WITH TWO TAILS?

**AHEM *announcer guy voice***

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER?**

**STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**

***stop voice***

**-Dynamo**

**(got any good things for a sign off? **


	2. Another Meeting

**Ch. 2 – Another Meeting**

After a little more chasing, Tails finally lost the strange fox. The perplexed fox decided that wasn't much left to do, and pulled out his bag. After checking to see if the contents were okay, he put it away, and Tails started to walk home.

When he came to his street, he was intrigued by a shadow dashing around the corner of a two-story home. Again he twirled his twin tails and lifted off. After flying over the red roof and hovering for a bit over the back yard, Tails finally saw the shadow again. "I've found you, mysterious person. Now I'm gonna find out what you're-"

"Hi Tails!" a soft voice called

"GAH! Oh… H-Hi Cream!" the blushing fox said realizing how stupid he probably looked hovering over someone else's home.

"What are you doing?" the puzzled rabbit replied.

"Oh, I saw this…." Tails froze. "Where'd he go?" he spoke softly to himself.

"Where'd who go, Tails?" she asked.

"Uh…. N-Nobody," Tails returned as he made a mental note to smack himself later for forgetting that Cream was a rabbit. Truth was, he liked her. Like liked. "Gotta go Cream!"

"Bye Tails…" she sadly bid farewell to her friend.

(-)

"I GIVE UP!" Tails screamed at himself. He had been searching for the shadow for the past hour, getting nowhere. "Better go home… It's getting dark," the depressed fox sighed defeat. What if it had been a robber? A murderer? Eggman? Tails beat himself up in his head for losing him. "Everything will be fine..." he repeatedly told himself. "I'm overreacting!"

_At Tails House_

"Why is my… oh no! I forgot to lock my door! I hope it was the wind!" the fox freaked. He opened his door the rest of the way and walked inside. A noised plagued his ears from inside the house. Wait, is that, crying? The fox followed the noise and stumbled upon the same red fox from earlier, blood stains and all, crying at a picture. A picture of the entire Sonic gang at one of their reunions. Tears were all over the glass in the frame of the photo. Tails, being a good person, knelt down beside the weeping mammal who still didn't notice him.

"Wh-why c-can't I have f-friends …" the beaten red fox stuttered through tears at himself

"Have you tried looking?" Tails said placing a gloved hand on his bruised shoulder.

"Don't hurt me! PLEASE!" the startled red mammal screamed out and rolled in a ball and cowered.

"There there, I'm not going to hurt you!" Tails said still trying to help him.

"HOW DO I KNOW I CAN TRUST YOU!" he shrieked back.

"If I was planning on hurting you, would you rolling into a ball and trying to hide stop me?" Tails tried again.

The mysterious fox decided this was a good point and slowly rolled out of his ball, ready to snap back in at any sudden motion.

"So what's your name? I'm running out of things to call you!" Tails asked

**("SO AM I!" the author agreed)**

"Dynamo. Dynamo Heer.

***announcer guy voice***

**Who is this Dynamo?**

**Will he start to think of Tails as a friend?**

**How will the others take it?**

**Will Knuckles get a kiss? (probably not)**

**Is Dynamo Heer a pun for food?**

**STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**

***stop voice***

**Thanks ****Tails absolution**** for the review! I'm trying your advice!**

**HUH? I PUT MYSELF IN THE STORY?**

**-Dynamo Out**


	3. Figuring Things Out

**Ch. 3 – Figuring things out**

"Well, Dynamo, let's get you cleaned up and get you some food. Then you can tell me about yourself," Tails told the now stable fox.

"You're not going to kick me out? Or call the cops?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope. I know you were just trying to hide from those bullies. Trust me, I know how you feel," Tails said and pointed to his swishing twin extensions. "I was bullied when I was little too. So, if you want to get cleaned up, the bathroom's upstairs to the left. There should be a dry towel on the rack." Dynamo got up quickly, thanked Tails, and ran up the stairs. Tails decided to start making supper when he heard his stomach growl.

"Where's the towel? Wait, never mind, found it!" Dynamo called down the stairs.

Tails chuckled to himself. 'Seems like a completely different person now that he's my friend. Wait, friend? I just met him! I HAVE A STRANGER IN MY HOUSE!' The orange fox started freaking out, but finally, yet slowly, calmed himself down. 'I'm doing the right thing… I think'

_LATER_

The freshly cleaned now-handsome red fox walked down the stairs, ready to eat. He sniffed the air and… MMMMMM! CHICKEN! He zipped into the kitchen and found the other fox finishing up last touches on the grilled chicken. "HOW DID YOU KNOW CHICKEN WAS MY FAVORITE!" he screamed at Tails, startling the young fox that hadn't noticed him skid to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Don't scare me like that!" the orange one yelled back.

"Sorry. I just like chicken"

"Like? MORE LIKE LOVE!"

_AT THE TABLE_

"So, Mr. Dynamo Heer, is…" Tails slowed as he saw the red fox cringe. "Don't like that name?"

"I'm fine with Dynamo, I love that name, but…" he stopped. His companion gave him a "go on, if you're comfortable" looks. "I hated my parents. My mom abandoned my dad and me. She said we 'weren't good enough.' My dad treated me terribly for 'causing him to lose his love' even though I KNOW it was mainly him. Not to mention he didn't give a crap about the bullies that beat me. I would come home looking WORSE than I did today, and he wouldn't even acknowledge me. If, for some reason he did, he would yell and cuss at me to 'suck it up,' and probably beat me some more. Finally, I couldn't take it. I escaped from one his merciless poundings, and ran. He sprinted after me, and got one more hit in. I snapped and kicked him in the face, knocking a tooth out. I slammed a few shoes in 'that area' to make sure he could never do this to another kid again. I found a large rock on the street and chucked it at him, striking him in the head. He was out cold on the ground. Coming to the realization of what I had just done, and what could have come from it, I darted away, never finding out what happened to the terrible man. Since then I've roughed it on the streets, without any companions. This is the third city I've been to. I have had no place to stay, until now."

Tails choked on his chicken for a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I should leave…"

"NO!" the orange fox screamed and grabbed Dynamo's arm. "It's just that…" Tails thought for a moment. "I really all just hit me. All of the stuff like that. I would love to let you stay, but I have nowhere for you. Just give me a minute to think…" He deliberated in his head. "Hey Dynamo."

"Yea?"

"How long has it been since you've slept in a bead?" he said to Dynamo.

'And how long has it been since I've snoozed on a couch?' Tails asked just to himself.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Sweet Dreams

Ch. 4 – Sweet Dreams

"Huh?" the red fox questioned.

"I'll let you sleep on my bed, and I will take the couch," the other stated the suggestion.

"You don't have to! I'm used to sleeping on weird things!" Dynamo said not wanting to cause Tails any problems.

"No! I insist!" Tails tried again.

"Ok… I'll sleep on your bed then…"

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_2:00 A.M._

Tails still lay awake, going crazy in his head. The snoring being emitted from the red guest could be heard all the way down the stairs and into the living room. 'OK, first I let him IN MY HOUSE. THEN I TELL HIM ABOUT THE PEOPLE I KNOW! Now he's IN MY BED! What if he is going to use that information to form a plan and kill us all! And it would be ALL MY FAULT! I would go to heaven and be all like 'Hey guys how's it going!' and all of my friends would just turn and walk away!' He stared at the steps, ready to take down anyone that came down unexpectedly. The complete and absolute opposite was going on upstairs.

_UPSTAIRS_

Dynamo's obnoxiously loud snoring hid something deep down in his brain: a dream. He dreamt of all of Tail's friends that he would hopefully meet today. The first thing he saw a cobalt blue hedgehog, running for his life from a crazy, psychopathic, obsessed pink hedgehog wielding a humongous hammer. Next was a dark black hedgehog a bright crimson stripes, standing in the corner, no expression on his face. After that was a red echidna being irritated by a white bat who was occasionally yanking at his dreadlocks and stealing a giant glowing rock. Now it was Tails, who was telling him to go on with a wink and pointing at someone. Then… he saw her… Cream the Rabbit. She was standing there in a red dress, giving him a smile. Cream was kind, sweet, caring, and wasn't one for violence. Neither did Dynamo. 'That's a good thing!' he thought. 'That way no one will ever hurt her pretty little face.' Dynamo was startled when he heard a scream that woke him from his daydreaming inside a dream. He saw an evil mustachioed grabbing Cream with a claw. Dynamo easily jumped and destroyed it. Cream was safe! She was about to start thanking him a thousand times over, when he put a finger to her lips, making her go quiet. He lowered his finger, and they started leaning closer, their lips only inches from touching when she stopped and started talking to him. "Come on, wake up Dynamo!" Cream said in what seemed like a lot manlier voice. "We gotta go see everybody!"

"Can't we just stay here my love?" Dynamo begged.

Tails stood next to him at bedside shocked at what this fox had just faintly mumbled. 'WHO is this guy dreaming about?'

"No! NO! Please don't leave!" The red fox mumbled again. He stopped for a second, probably getting a reply, Tails thought. "You're gonna stay! THANK YOU!" Dynamo hugged Cream in the dream, but his real arms followed the action and pulled Tails down next him on the bed. "I love you." He unwillingly whispered in Tails ear. His lips started to pucker, and Tails immediately yanked back and Dynamo's eyes shot open.

"Who THE HECK ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?" Tails said in a half yell. "You pulled me down to the bed after I had been telling you to get up! AND YOU ALMOST KISSED ME!" Tails kept going. He saw the scared expression on the red fox's face and followed up with a joke. "I wasn't even in your dream, but, in my opinion, you were moving _**WAY**_ to fast!"

END OF CHAPTER

(if anyone is thinking "if Dynamo doesn't like violence, why did do those things to his dad and those bullies when tails first met him." Here's the deal. He doesn't like violence, but, if he has to, he can and will use it. And sometimes (like with his dad) he gets caught in the moment and can't control himself.


	5. Meeting Everyone

Ch. 5 - Meeting Everybody

"So who _were _you dreaming about, Dynamo?" Tails asked as they walked to Sonic's house, the place where he called the meet to.

"Umm... Somebody you don't know," The red fox replied figuring it might be a bit awkward if he told him he had a crush on someone he had only heard about.

"I know you're lying!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Fine. I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Sure"

_AT SONIC'S HOUSE_

"Here we are, Dynamo. The house of the Fastest Thing Alive." The orange fox told the other. Sudden nervousness struck Dynamo. Understanding this issue, Tails decided to help. "Don't worry; I'll be right behind you."

"O…K…" the red one whispered as he headed for the door.

*knock knock*

The door opened revealing a worried blue hedgehog. "Calm down Amy! He's here! So, let's just put the hammer away, nice, and AH!" Sonic screamed as an indescribable object came flying by.

This didn't help Dynamo's nervousness at all, well, at least until it chooed.

"Choo Choo!" Cheese squealed with joy as he tackled Tails. Once on the ground, he noticed this WASN'T the Tails he was hoping to tackle. This one seemed to be an odd red. Looking up at the real Tails, Cheese realized his mistake and flew to the real Tails, paying no mind to Dynamo.

"Cheese, you silly Chao!" Came an angelical voice.

Dynamo halted in his halfway-up stance and stared at Cream, basking in her beauty.

"Hey! Earth to new guy! HEY!" Sonic snapped his finger in front of Dynamo's face, scaring him, breaking him out of his trance, and making the ground his next destination again all in one.

The group started to giggle at Dynamo until he got up.

"Come on, guys! Everybody's in here!" Cream told her laughing friends.

_INSIDE_

"Ok everybody, quiet down! This is Tails new friend. Turn around, Tails's new friend, and show them your-"

"TWO TAILS!" Knuckles cried out, making an idiot of himself and interrupting Sonic. "How do we know you're not just Tails painted red?"

"Because I'm standing RIGHT HERE!" Tails pleaded his case.

"Point taken." Knuckles sighed in defeat.

"K, so what's your name, bud?" Sonic asked the scared red fox.

"I'm Dynamo."

"Where ya from?" Sonic sent another question flying in Dynamo's way.

Dynamo then recounted the story of his past he told Tails and then about the first time he met the orange fox.

"Wow… you've been through a lot in a couple years." Amy said and everybody agreed.

"Almost as much as Mr. Emo Shadow over here!" Sonic cracked a joke.

"SHUT UP! I am NOT EMO! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow warped out of the room with a flash.

"Eeeeemmooooo!" Sonic went again.

Uh, Sonic? Don't you think it's time for some introductions?" Tails asked trying to get things moving.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm Sonic, the fastest thing alive!

"I'm Amy! Sonic and I are madly in love!" Amy cried out

"We are NOT!" Sonic was getting tired of things like this.

"Names Knuckles. I protect the Master Emerald, and I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

"Hi, I'm Rouge. Wait, you're cute! If I get rid of this big red lump of an echidna, you will be mine!" Rouge said seductively.

"HEY! **ROUGE!" **Knuckles started to lose it. Rouge planted a kiss on his cheek, and he died down.

"Just kidding, Knuckie! You're the one for me!" She whispered in his ear.

"And I'm Cream! This is my chao Cheese, but I think you've met him already!"

All thoughts in Dynamos blacked out to Cream. All he could muster through his lips was a simple, "Yeah…"

**WAHHOO! **

**OTHER CHARACTERS!**

**K… calm down… breathe… Ok, I'm good.**

**Hope you guys like where the story is going!**

**Chapter'z end yo!**


	6. The Tour

Ch. 6 – The Tour

**Whoa… I feel weird! A while ago I had a dream! I PROPOSESED TO CREAM. WITH AT TOOTH! I'M NOT KIDDING YOU**

_**I've been reading WAY too many Fan Fictions!**_

**Ok, let's get started**

"Ok guys, now that you've gotten to know him, we have an important question." Tails started. "Dynamo doesn't have a home, as you have learned from his story. My house really isn't built for any guests, so it isn't a really good place for him to stay. My question is, would anyone be willing to give up a guest room or something until we can get a real home for him?"

The room fell into silence as Tails looked around for any signs of an answer. He looked at Sonic, but got a sad shaking from his head. Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles did the same. Tails looked to Cream to see she was deep in thought. After a quick moment Cream stood up.

"We have a guest room, and I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind at all! As long as you're nice, anyway!" Cream suggested this idea, and received many nods of approval from the rest of the group.

"Don't worry, I'll be good!" Dynamo stated happily. 'Yes!' He thought. 'I get to stay in the same house as my crush! Wait a minute… I'm going to be staying in the same house as my CRUSH? Oh no…'

_Later_

"Dynamo, dear! Please come in! You too, Tails!" Vanilla welcomed the two foxes into her home. "So you must be the Dynamo Cream keeps blabbering about! Go ahead and sit on the couch. Make yourself at home, and I'll get you two boys a treat."

"Thank you Miss Rabbit!" Both Tails and Dynamo said in unison.

"So that's Cream's mom, huh?" The red fox asked the orange.

"Yea, but be careful!" Tails whispered a warning.

"Why?' Dynamo questioned back in panic.

"You don't think my mom is strict, do you Tails?" Cream asked coming down the stairs.

"That's why," The orange foxed whispered quieter this time. "Rabbits, as you know, have excellent hearing."

"We sure do!" Vanilla called out of nowhere from the kitchen.

"Wonderful."

"Here you go, boys!" The rabbit mother said coming out of the kitchen a few minutes later.

"These look great Miss Rabbit!" Dynamo praised the brownies before even tasting them. He KNEW they were going to be good.

"Please, call me Vanilla. After you finish those, I'll have Cream give you a tour of the house!"

_The Tour_

"Ok, you've seen the kitchen, the living room, Mom's bedroom, the bathroom so far. Time to head up stairs!" asked in a tour guide tone.

They climbed the stairs and found three brown doors that went along with the crimson walls. Two of the fancy doors were on one side, and final one on the other.

"The door on the left side is the toy room. There is also a TV in there too! This first door on the right side is mine, and the farther one is yours. Each one has its own bathroom, so no waiting in line!" Cream continued.

"May I, uh, use it real quick?" Dynamo sounded afraid to ask.

"Of course you can! And don't be scared to ask anything. It'll be fine!" Cream comforted him with her kind words and calm voice.

"Thank you!" Dynamo said as he rushed into his room and skidded into the bathroom, not even planning to use it. He slowed walked from the middle of the full bathroom to the window, and opened it.

"Please don't open the window, Dynamo! Mom's got the air conditioning on!" Cream called to Dynamo even though she couldn't see what he was about to do.

Dynamo ignored her sweet voice and started to put his foot over the windowsill. He paused for a second thinking about how he felt for Cream. Yes, he loved her, but he didn't want to be a burden to her, or the rest of the Sonic gang. The story the red fox told them wasn't the complete version. There had been many a time like this, where he then left without warning. But, he found it so much harder this time. His feelings for Cream were really slowing him down. He thought what he was doing was right, so he started to force his other leg over the sill.

Meanwhile, a certain little rabbit was getting fed up. 'Seriously! He hasn't even closed the window yet! HOW RUDE!' She decided to take matters into her own hands. She stormed into the room and saw the bathroom door wide open, and a red fox struggling to place his other leg over the ledge.

"Wa-wa… What are you doing Dynamo!" Cream burst into tears.

'Aw crap…' Dynamo thought to himself. "This looks bad, doesn't it?"

**Oooooh Dynamo was going to escape! How will the rest handle this?**

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUH!**

_**Peace Out Home Dog!**_


End file.
